If only they know
by sanadayuina
Summary: Pikiran Sena... bagaimana perasaan Sena terhadap Hiruma. HiruSen, Shounen Ai.


_**IF ONLY THEY KNOW**_

Seandainya mereka tahu...

Aku, Kobayakawa Sena, murid kelas 2 SMA Deimon. Aku adalah anggota klub American Football. Tidak banyak hal menarik mengenai diriku dan kalian tentu sudah tahu banyak mengenai bagaimana dan siapa aku ini hingga aku terkadang merasa _"Apa aku sebegitu terkenalnya?"_

Hm, aku tidak narsis... tidak... justru ini adalah diriku yang sesungguhnya.

Aku di sini untuk menulis.

Yep, aku di sini untuk menceritakan perasaanku yang tidak diketahui orang-orang yang mengenalku. Karena, perasaanku dan apa yang kupikirkan pasti membuat orang terkena serangan jantung jika mereka tahu.

Di sini aku ingin menumpahkan perasaan hatiku mengenai tiga orang yang paling berperan dalam hidupku mengenai beberapa hal.

Yang pertama adalah mengenai Monta.

Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya tapi terkadang (tidak, sering sekali malah) aku merasa kesal padanya. Entah karena apa... entah karena sikapnya yang sering sok pamer itu atau sikap-sikap egoisnya.

Walau aku kesal padanya atau ingin memukulnya aku tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Hei, aku ini Kobayakawa Sena! Bukan anggota tiga bersaudara bodoh itu!

Akan tetapi, Monta tetap adalah teman baikku dan aku merasa bersyukur memiliki teman seperti dia.

Yang kedua adalah Mamori-senpai.

Sejak kecil kami sudah akrab dan bisa terbilang aku tergantung sekali padanya. Akan tetapi, sikapnya yang seolah tidak mau melepaskan aku untuk mandiri itu membuatku merasa agak... risih?

Benar. Mamori-senpai memang cantik dan baik hati dan sangat perhatian padaku. Akan tetapi, dia sering sekali bersikap berlebihan hanya untuk melindungiku sehingga membuatku seolah merasa seperti anak kecil terus. Dan dia tidak sadar kalau di belakang punggungnya terkadang ada yang mengatainya shota-con karena dia terlihat seperti menyukaiku.

Tidak. Mamori-senpai jelas tidak melihatku sebagai pria. Dia selalu melihatku sebagai adik kecilnya, dan terkadang hal itu sangat menyakitkan.

Ada satu lagi yang membuatku merasa agak terganggu mengenai fakta yang berkaitan dengan Mamori-senpai... fakta yang paling menyakitkan untukku. Kenyataan bahwa perhatian Hiruma-senpai seolah diambil seluruhnya oleh Mamori-senpai.

Benar! Benar orang-orang! Aku gay! Akh! Siapa yang peduli? Toh orang yang membuatku menjadi gay tidak akan pernah melihatku dengan cara yang sama dengan aku melihatnya. Ya, karena orang itu adalah si Iblis dalam wujud manusia, Hiruma Yoichi!

Ah, tapi kenyataan itu tidak membuatku membenci Mamori-senpai. Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Mamori-senpai selalu mendukungku, dia selalu menjagaku dan menghiburku walau tidak tahu apa yang membuatku sedih dan resah. Bagiku, dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri.

Orang ketiga dan yang paling penting yang telah mengubah hidupku tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hiruma-senpai.

Dia yang membuatku memainkan peran ini. Membuatku berperan sebagai Eyeshield21 dan membantuku menemukan impian dan arti keberadaanku. Jika tidak ada Hiruma-senpai, aku pasti tetap akan menjadi Sena yang bergantung sepenuhnya pada Mamori-senpai. Menjadi Sena yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Menjadi Sena yang sama sekali berbeda dengan diriku yang sekarang.

Bisa dibilang, aku bisa ada di sini dan menceritakan kisah ini pada kalian ini adalah berkat si Iblis Hiruma.

Oo~oo~oO

_Nothing will happen to someone whom dont tried anything in their live._

Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Hiruma-senpai.

Mamori-senpai, yang entah bagaimana mengetahui perasaanku, memaksaku bersama dengan Suzuna untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Walau aku sudah berusaha berkelit dengan mengatakan bahwa menyatakan perasaanku hanya akan merusak hubungan persahabatan kami yang sudah terjalin selama dua tahun ini, tapi Mamori-senpai tetap memaksaku. Dia bilang, apa pun hasilnya nanti aku tidak akan menyesal karena akhirnya aku bisa melegakan perasaanku, bagaimana pun juga Hiruma-senpai akan pergi untuk bermain American Football sebagai pemain pro. Jika aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku sekarang, entah kapan kami bisa bertemu lagi, karena bagaimana pun, di dunia ini tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

Maka aku menyatakan perasaanku hari ini, pada upacara kelulusan mereka...

"_Yo, kuso chib__i!"_

_Sena yang sedang berdiri melamun menunggu Mamori, yang memintanya agar bersedia pulang bersama dengannya untuk mungkin yang terakhir kalinya, di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar sepenuhnya menoleh ke belakang mendengar panggilan yang sudah sangat akrab di telinganya itu._

_Wajah Sena memerah ketika dia melihat Hiruma datang menghampirinya. Hiruma memakai baju seragam Deimon, satu tangan di saku celana dan tangan lain membawa formulir kelulusan yang disandarkannya di bahunya. Seperti biasa, permen karet menggelembung di sudut mulutnya._

"_Hiruma... senpai..." gumam Sena ragu-ragu._

"_Heh, apa-apaan itu!" kata Hiruma sambil menampilkan senyum Iblisnya. "Sepertinya sikap lemahmu masih belum hilang juga, ya, kuso chibi."_

"_Itu... sudah sifat bawaan__ lahir," kata Sena lemah._

"_Heh, setelah kami tidak ada, berusahalan untuk tahun-tahun mendatang juga! Jangan sampai kalian mencoreng nama Deimon Devil Bats yang sudah susah payah kita naikkan," kata Hiruma._

"_Baik," kata Sena sambil tersenyum._

"_Oi, kuso chib__i."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Mamori bilang kau ingin bicara padaku. Mengenai apa?" kata Hiruma, mengunyah permen karetnya._

_Sena tampak terkejut, sama sekali tidak menduga arah pembicaraan akan berbalik seperti ini._

"_Eh? Ng... Mamori-senpai bilang begitu?" gumam Sena pelan, mencoba menggabungkan potongan demi potongan informasi yang didapatnya._

"_Ya."_

"_Anoo..." Sena berusaha mencari jalan ke luar dari masalah yang diberikan Mamori padanya._

Senpai, _pikir Sena._ Kau terlalu ikut campur... ternyata kau sudah merencanakan semua ini...

"_Kuso chib__i!" bentak Hiruma, mengagetkan Sena._

_Sena tergagap dan kemudian berkata cepat, "Se, se, selamat atas kelulusannya, senpai! Itu yang ingin kukatakan!"_

"_Dasar baka chi__bi! Tidak mungkin kau memanggilku hanya untuk hal itu!" bentak Hiruma._

"_Ah, anoo..."_

"_Katakan saja, kuso chi__bi!"_

"_A... aku menyukaimu!"_

EP! _Sena memekik dalam hati, mukanya memerah ketika dia tersadar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya._ Sialan! Aku tanpa sadar sudah mengatakannya!

_Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bicara. Yang terdengar hanya gemerisik suara angin yang berhembus di antara bunga sakura. Kelopak sakura yang berguguran mengelilingi dua orang remaja itu._

_Sena menundukkan kepalanya, tidak sanggup menatap senior yang sudah sangat dihormatinya itu._

"_Kuso chi__bi..."_

_Sena menutup matanya rapat-rapat karena ketakutan mendengar suara panggilan itu._

Dia marah!_ Pikir Sena._

"_OI!"_

_Sena merasakan dagunya disentakkan dengan paksa dan matanya terbuka karena terkejut sehingga dia sekarang menatap Hiruma yang tiba-tiba, tanpa Sena sadari, sudah berdiri si depan Sena._

"_Baka chi__bi!" gumam Hiruma ketika dia membawa Sena ke dalam pelukannya._

_Sena terbelalak keheranan dan terkejut ketika kepalanya bersandar di dada Hiruma dan dia merasakan tangan yang memeluknya itu._

"_Baka," gumam Hiruma di rambut Sena, tatapan matanya melembut, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. "Aku..."_

.

Hiruma-senpai... eh, Yoichi-senpai ternyata... akh!

.

"Oi, kuso chibi!"

Sena menutup jendela komputernya dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Dia tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri, meluruskan tekukan di ujung bajunya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Dia berjalan ke luar dari kamar, dengan perlahan menutup pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum kecil, tangan bergandengan dengan orang yang sudah memanggilnya.

Pintu kamarnya perlahan menutup. Bayangan layar komputernya yang masih hidup perlahan meredup.

_If only they know this will ended like this..._

_If only they know..._

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**__Fandom baru nih... mo coba-coba aja... kalo jelek... biasa, namanya juga manusia, karena itu tolong review dan tunjukkan letak kekuranganku ya! Baru pertama bikin fanfic di fandom ini, tapi jelas bukan fanfic pertamaku. Bagi yang belum baca fanficku yang lain, tolong di cek, ya! Onegaishimasu!

Hiruma: KUSO AUTHOR TIDAK MEMILIKI EYESHIELD!

Yuina: Iya, deh, iya... terserah... nggak peduli, kok *smile*

Hiruma: Eh?


End file.
